Artie-Tina Relationship
The Tina-Artie Relationship, also known as Tartie or Artina, is the relationship between Tina Cohen-Chang and Artie Abrams. They first began dating in Wheels, the ninth episode of Season One, but she breaks up with him between Seasons One and Two and starts dating Mike. Despite their break-up, they still appear to have remained best friends. Overview Tina and Artie both appear to have been friends before joining Glee Club, possibly because of their similar intellects. Upon seeing the notice board, Tina helps Artie sign up, because he is in a wheelchair and thus unable to reach the sign-up sheet. Artie and Tina begin to show a mutual attraction to each other, with Tina having immense respect for Artie being handicapped and yet not letting it stop him from living his life. Meanwhile, Artie feels a kinship with Tina, because she was pretending to stutter, and the two become friends. Artie thinks that they have something really important in common, but after a date together in Wheels, Tina admits that her stutter impediment is fake. This disappoints, upsets, and angers Artie, who then immediately breaks off their relationship and wheels away, leaving Tina alone in the hallway. Afterwards, it appears the two of them have remained friends (although not as close as before as Tina is not seen pushing Artie around in his wheelchair). .]] In The Power of Madonna, Artie makes sexist comments towards Tina, which leads to her lashing out at him. Artie later apologizes, and the two make up. In Dream On, Tina asks Artie to be her dance partner after he reveals that dancing is his dream. Tina tries to help Artie walk and the two research the topic, but find much to their dismay that technology like that won't be available for a very long time. In the end a disappointed Artie pulls out of the performance and tells her to find a new partner. She asks Mike Chang, who is known in the Glee Club for his skills as a dancer. In Journey, after the glee club loses Regionals, Artie reveals that Tina was the first girl he ever kissed. In Audition, it is revealed that over the summer holidays, Artie had acted like a terrible boyfriend by neglecting Tina so he can play a weekend long marathon round of Halo. In turn, she dumps him for Mike Chang, which lowers Artie's self-esteem. This inspires him to try and join the football team in hopes of getting abs, and getting Tina back. (Mike is a member of the football team). Coach Beiste rejects Artie at first, but after consideration in later episodes, she let's him join. Episodes Season One Pilot Tina and Artie sign up together, due to him being unable to reach the sign-up sheet. She spells Artie as "Arty." During the song Don't Stop Believin', Tina spins Artie around in his wheelchair so he is able to join in with them. Showmance During the performance of Push It, Artie slaps Tina's butt as part of the choreography. Acafellas After Dakota Stanley kicks Artie out of Glee Club, Tina immediately quits along with him even though Dakota had not insulted her. At the Glee Club car wash fundraiser, Tina and Artie are seen talking and laughing as Tina pushes him around. Preggers After Mr. Schuester gives Tina the solo Tonight, Artie looks over and gives Tina a proud smile. Tina is also seen sitting on Artie's wheelchair. Wheels At the beginning of the episode Tina is seen staring at Artie tying his shoelaces. Also, at some point in the song Dancing with Myself Artie leans over and stares directly at Tina, smiling longingly at reach her. When the Glee Club is forced by Mr. Schuester to use wheelchairs, Tina's respect grows for him. She admits, "I really admire you Artie, how did it happen?" Artie then confides in Tina, telling her that he was in a really bad car crash when he was eight. Tina seems shocked and concerned by this information. Artie appears to be quite attracted to Tina, and says "Don't worry, I still have full use of my penis." This makes Tina uncomfortable, and she leaves without saying goodbye. At last the two go on a date in the halls of McKinley High after hours. They have a wheelchair drag race (Artie wins), which culminates with a kiss. Tina confesses that her stutter is fake, which upsets Artie, as he wishes his disability was also "fake." Artie wheels away from Tina, putting their relationship on shaky ground. In Proud Mary, they both get solos, and Tina and Artie smile at each other gleefully during the chorus. As part of the choreography, they rest on each other's shoulders momentarily. Sectionals When the glee club finds out the other teams cheated, Tina can be seen in the background crying, with Artie putting his arm around her in comfort. The Power of Madonna Tina is upset with Artie in this episode. She is seen wheeling Artie around, with Artie confessing he forgives her for faking a stutter. However, he does say that if she wants to be with him she must dress more seductively, which shocks and angers Tina. In protest, the next day, Tina angrily confronts him, accusing him of being sexist. Soon, Artie apologizes in an empty piano room with her. He says, "You know, I would get down on one knee I could." He say how he treated her was wrong, and if she ever wanted to get together with him, "Just let me know." This impresses Tina, who kisses him, Leaving Artie grinning and blushing. Bad Reputation Tina wheels Artie during Ice Ice Baby. Both Artie and Tina attempt to get a bad reputation by performing U Can't Touch This in the library, in which Tina wheels him around for part of the performance. Dream On Tina finds out Artie's dream is to be a dancer. Artie doesn't think it could ever happen, but Tina is insistent it's possible. She encourages Artie to do a tap dance with her for glee club; they practice together in the choir room. Artie then asks if Tina can help him use some crutches so he can walk. Tina accepts, and Artie walks a few steps and then accidentally falls, embarrassing and disappointing him. Tina apologizes and tries to help, but Artie asks her to go away. A few days later, Artie apologizes for the way he reacted; but Tina says he needn't, and that it was her fault. She also claims she did some research on Artie's condition, and thinks there might be cures for him. This excites Artie. Tina ends off her speech with "If you can dream it Artie, it's real." She then leans in, and kisses him. When Tina finds out that Artie has given up on his assignment, Tina is upset and reluctant to change partners. In this episode, Artie worries weather Mike has some things he can offer Tina that he can't. Journey They're often seen holding hands, like in Over the Rainbow, and before To Sir, with Love. They harmonize together, and smiled at each other throughout the song as well. They also are seen holding hands in glee practice. Artie states Tina was his first kiss, when stating this, he looks over at Tina and grins. Tina reacts with a short silence laugh and blush. Season Two Audition Tina dumps Artie, as apparently he ignored her all summer to play Halo, and when they did get together all they did was watch Coming Home. Tina does mention she is now dating Mike, which upsets Artie. Artie tries to get her back by attempting to join the football team, because he wants abs, but is rejected by Coach Beiste. Artie is upset when he sees Tina and Mike dancing together. Britney/Brittany Mike and Tina kissing in the choir room visibly upsets Artie. He panics that Mike and Tina's "Asian connection" is growing stronger by the day, and that he needs to get her back soon before it's too late. In his Britney Spears fantasy however, this is not the case. In the fantasy, Tina apologizes and begs for another chance, which Artie rejects. He then sings stronger, which is targeted at/about Tina. At the end of the song, Tina is seen looking lonely and sad on the bleachers marked "Loser." Duets Tina asks if Artie wants to be her duet partners, saying, "Our voices go really well together," she also says she'd like to enjoy a free dinner with him as friends, which is the prize for winning the duet contest. Artie however rejects, saying he has a duet partner, and they are in love. He then stares at Brittany, which upsets and confuses Tina. This appears to be a lie on Artie's part, as later in Brittany's room, he says he's not over Tina. But in a (most would say successful) way to get over Tina, he loses his virginity with Brittany. He then regrets it however. And after Tina and Mike's duet, Tina stares at Artie, almost like she wants to say, "I can successfully do a duet, even if it's not with you." Furt When Tina finds out that Brittany and Artie are officially dating, she seems upset by this. Special Education When Tina fears Mike may be cheating on her with Brittany, Tina warns Artie, out of respect, most likely. However, Artie instead insults her choice of clothing and doesn't take her warning serious. This seems to irritate Tina, and she looks hurt. Before she leaves, she adds, with a longing and sad look at Artie: "He's a football player, she's a cheerleader. We never had a chance with any of them," implicating she thinks they should date again. During the Warblers' performance of Hey, Soul Sister, Artie smiles at Tina, who returns the favor and they stare at each other affectionately. Tina's theory turn out to be false, and they go back to dating Mike and Brittany. A Very Glee Christmas When the Glee Club finds Artie using his ReWalk to help him take a few steps, Tina looks happily surprised and thrilled as she whispers, "Artie?" She then starts crying. With the rest of the club, she crowds around Artie and congratulates him. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Tina gasps: "Oh my god Artie!" When he enters the choir room slushied. Sexy They are dance partners in Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah), in which Tina also wheels him around the room. New York Tina pushes him in his wheelchair around New York. They have a small duet in Light Up the World ''together, where they dance and smile together. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Tina wheels Artie throughout ''We Got the Beat as they dance through the song. I Am Unicorn In the Glee Club rehearsal, when Mr. Schuester asks Artie to be the co-director of West Side Story he refuses. Tina then encourages him to get involved in the play and then he accepts. Pot o' Gold Tina snaps at Artie, blaming him for forcing Mercedes to leave by not giving her the part of Maria. Later, they are seen dancing together during Last Friday Night. The First Time Tina remarks how grateful she is how Artie directing her and the rest of the cast in West Side Story. Tina tells Rachel that Mike is her first love, indicating that even though she dated Artie, she wasn't in love with him. Hold on to Sixteen In the Glee Club Rehearsal in which Sam announces his return, Tina is sitting next to Artie and the two are sharing a conversation. During Red Solo Cup, Tina and Artie cheer together and play with each other during the song. During Sectionals, before the winner is announced Tina has her hand on Artie's shoulder and the two briefly glance at each other. After the winner is announced (New Directions), they share a high-five. Goodbye Tina puts an arm on Artie's shoulder and they both lean into each other after performing In My Life for the seniors. Season Four The New Rachel Tina begins to compete with Blaine, Brittany and Wade to see who's going to be "The New Rachel" of the glee club, the new star power. They perform Call Me Maybe for Artie, who is asked to choose the winner. Throughout the episode, Tina reminds Artie that she should be the next Rachel as she keeps saying that Rachel herself said so (this is referring to the episode, Props). She even bribed Artie with a cupcake, but Artie announces that Blaine is the New Rachel, and Tina grabs the cupcake back in anger. Tina yells out, "I placed third?!" to which Artie says that third and fourth place doesn't matter. Blaine came first, Brittany came second, however it is implied that Tina came in fourth, since Artie does not want to answer her question. Glee, Actually In Artie's dream, he goes to Tina with excitement to show her that he can walk but Tina, who stutters still, doesn't understand, confused as to why Artie is talking to her. Rory then tells him that she never revealed that her stutter was fake, because they never became friends and started a relationship. Artie tries to get the glee club together in his dream and during his performance of'' Feliz Navidad, he dances with Tina. Sadie Hawkins Before Tina sings I Don't Know How To Love Him, Artie believes Tina will ask him to the dance. Sugar also asks Tina to dance with her and Artie at Sadie Hawkins. Naked To raise money for Regionals, Tina comes up with the idea of creating a Men of McKinley calendar. All of the guys appear to be on board, except Artie, who questions why it just has to be the men exploiting themselves. Eventually, Artie decides not to participate in the calendar since he is self-conscious about his body and wheelchair, but decides to help with the photo shot. At that time, Tina asks him if he is sure he doesn't want to do it, but Artie is comfortable being in the background. They sing and dance together in ''This Is the New Year. Diva Artie is talking to Blaine next to the entrance of the choir room before Tina storms in. Artie notices how angry Tina is and leaves her alone with Blaine at her request. Later on, Tina is shown stretching on Artie's shoulder during her rendition of Hung Up. Girls (and Boys) on Film Tina and Artie seen together during the performance of Shout. They sit next to each other, when Will said who won the Mash-Up Competition. Lastly, Tina, along with Blaine, says to Artie they should be the main stars of his film. Feud Tina and Artie, along with Blaine, give Will and Finn their assignment for the week. Shooting Star Tina and Artie seen talking together before the Glee lessons start. During More Than Words ''Tina gives Artie a candle. At the end, Tina and Artie are seen together in ''Say. Sweet Dreams Artie says that they should perform original songs and Tina agrees. Season Five Love, Love, Love During Artie and Kitty's performance of You've Got To Hide Your Love Away, Artie can be seen wheeling his chair away, Tina walks by and is seen confused. Later, she confronts Artie by telling him that they are good friends and asks if he is dating Kitty, which he says yes, but confesses she is a little ashamed of telling the entire school, to which Tina replies that he should have more self-respect. At a Glee Club meeting, Tina asks Mr. Schue if The Beatles looked out for each other even when they didn't want to and he says yes. Artie looks alarmed and Tina tells the whole club about him and Kitty, to help Artie have some self-respect. When Kitty confesses her love to Artie in front of everyone, Tina doesn't seem too happy. Tina in the Sky with Diamonds When Tina gets nominated for prom queen, Artie seems happy for her, but when she subsequently dumps Sam in order to get the single girls' votes, he tells her that that's very uncool of her. After seeing Kitty's fake prom queen campaign posters, Artie supports Tina, telling Kitty that this is Tina's one chance to finally get what she wants, and wheels away. He, along with the rest of New Directions, runs to Tina's aid after her being slushie-Carrie'd when winning prom queen and sings Hey Jude to her. When Tina walks back out and accepts her crown, Artie is seen cheering for her. Both Tina and Artie are later performing Let It Be with the rest of New Directions. The Quarterback Tina and Artie sing together in Seasons of Love and Artie comforts Tina when she cries during Make You Feel My Love. A Katy or A Gaga Artie enjoys and seems impressed by the performance of Wide Awake, which is sung by Tina along with Jake, Kitty, and Unique. Frenemies We first see Tina and Artie having lunch in the auditorium, which is revealed to be their Tuesday tradition since they dated. They're both proud they managed to keep that tradition after their breakup and sad that their Tradition is coming to an end. Tina tells Artie she's worried about not being accepted in Brown University as there's little possibility for her to get in, so Artie starts singing Whenever I Call You Friend to her, and Tina joins him. Later, Becky demands that Tina and Artie go visit Sue in her office where Sue tells them they are tied in the valedictorian position this year and says that they will have to decide between them both with a speech competition. Tina thinks Artie should quit as being valedictorian could help to her application in Brown, but Artie doesn't want to. They start arguing and this leads them to start a rivalry. In the choir room, Mr. Schue says that they will do two solos for Nationals this year, and one of them goes to Blaine, so they have to decide who will sing the other one. Immediately, Tina nominees herself, and Artie follows her. Then they sing My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It) as a sing-off, and at the end of the song Tina accidentally pushes Artie out of his wheelchair, presumably by accident. Tina says she is sorry but Artie leaves the choir room, angry at Tina. Sue tells them that the nominees for valedictorian have to start their speeches. Tina goes first, and surprisingly, in her lecture she thanks Artie for everything he has done for her and suggests he should be the valedictorian, and Artie does the same thing. In a flashback, they are shown making up, with Tina referring to Artie as, "one of her best friends", to which he agrees. By the end of the episode, it is revealed that the votes of the judges were also tied, and Sue makes the decision to give the valedictorian speech to Blaine, since he has the third-highest merits; are right after Tina and Artie's. Blaine feels bad and decides to perform a song with Artie and Tina at the graduation ceremony instead of giving a speech, which would also help with Tina's acceptance into Brown university. Tina and Artie make up, and at the end of the episode they sing Breakaway along with Blaine. Trio At the start of the episode, Tina, along with Sam and Blaine, performs Jumpin' Jumpin' ''in the choir room as Artie watches. When they finish, Will says he is very glad that they, as seniors, decided to do a number together since they are going separate ways very soon, which causes Tina to cry. Blaine and Sam hug her, and Artie trys to join the hug, but he is pushed away. Artie is left out from the school lock-in and the rest of the senior hijinks that Blaine, Sam, and Tina arrange. At the end of the episode Tina, along with Blaine and Sam are about to perform another number together, when Tina states that, as Artie said, "a quartet is 25% more powerful than a trio," asking Artie to join them. He accepts, and at the end of the episode, Tina and Artie perform ''Hold On with Blaine and Sam. New Directions When Blaine tells his friends his news of getting into NYADA, Sam accidentally hits Tina with the trophy he's holding. This leads her to having another dream. During the New York skit, they are all living and working together. Artie and Tina are both in the auditorium, with the rest of the old and present New Directions, listening to I Am Changing. Later on, Artie is hanging out with Blaine and Sam in the Choir Room, when Tina comes in to tell them she didn't got in Mitzvah University. They try to convince her that she doesn't need a university to go to New York, by singing an acoustic version of Loser Like Me together. Later that week, they perform Don't Stop Believin' with the rest of the alumni and present New Directions, for Mr. Schue. At the end of the episode, they both graduate together with the rest of the seniors and Brittany. Opening Night Tina travels to New York for Rachel's opening night. She asks her friends where Artie was, because she wanted to see him, and Kurt tells her that Artie's short film Bags in the Wind got into the Fort Lauderdale International Short Film Festival, and so he has to miss Rachel's performance. Tina is noticeably disappointed but also clearly pleased for Artie. Quotes Songs Duets 509GLEE_Ep509-Perf600_165.jpg|Whenever I Call You Friend (Frenemies)|link=Whenever I Call You Friend My loving you're never gonna get it.png|My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It) (Frenemies) Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Dancing with Myself by ''Billy Idol and Generation X ''(Wheels) *Express Yourself'' by Madonna ''(The Power of Madonna) *What It Feels Like For a Girl by ''Madonna (The Power of Madonna) *''U Can't Touch This by ''MC Hammer ''(Bad Reputation) *Safety Dance by ''Men Without Hats ''(Dream On) *Dream a Little Dream by ''Ozzie Nelson ''(Dream On) *What I Did for Love from ''A Chorus Line ''(Audition) *Stronger by ''Britney Spears (Britney/Brittany) *''P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing)'' by Michael Jackson ''(Silly Love Songs) *Call Me Maybe'' by Carly Rae Jepsen ''(The New Rachel) *Feliz Navidad by ''José' 'Feliciano ''(Glee, Actually) *You've Got To Hide Your Love Away'' by The Beatles (Love, Love, Love) Trivia *They are both addicted to Angry Birds. *They seemed to be friends before joining Glee Club because Tina signed Artie up. *They both started dating more popular students after breaking up (Artie dated Brittany and Tina dated Mike). *Both are each other's first relationship. *There were rumors that Kevin and Jenna were dating in real life, but they have both denied it. *Tina is the first girl Artie ever kissed. (Journey) *Dot-Marie Jones (Shannon Beiste) ships it. *Kevin McHale (Artie) stated that he ships Tartie, but also Bartie and Quartie. **Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina) ships it as well. *They sing at least one line together in every season finale, except for All or Nothing and The Untitled Rachel Berry Project. *Tina still cares for Artie as seen in A Very Glee Christmas and in I Am Unicorn. *They used to go for lunch together every Tuesday when they were dating, and they kept this tradition even after they broke up. (Frenemies) *They're the only two characters so far that have started coming on the show as freshmen. Most of the McKinley students and/or New Directions members started off as sophomores when they came on the show. Sugar and Unique's grades are currently unknown, but they could most likely be sophomores as well. *Both of them have had alternate-reality dream sequences. **Tina in Props and Artie in Glee, Actually. *Kevin and Jenna are close friends in real life. *They are the only two of the original six Glee Club members to still be in the Glee Club in Season Four and Five. Gallery TartieWalk.gif Tartie3.gif Artinakiss.gif Tartie2.gif McHalowitz.gif Tartie1.gif Tartiedisco.gif LIBRARIAN3.gif Tartie5.gif Tartiesong.gif Cutetartiesectionals.gif Tartie4.gif Tartiedance.gif Tartielight.gif Tumblr_m79b14cKV51qk3b19o1_250.gif Tumblr_m79b14cKV51qk3b19o2_250.gif Tumblr_m79b14cKV51qk3b19o5_r1_250.gif Tumblr_m79b14cKV51qk3b19o6_r1_250.gif Tumblr_m79b14cKV51qk3b19o7_r1_250.gif Tumblr_m79b14cKV51qk3b19o8_r1_250.gif 1jnhvu.png 2lkn.jpg Tumblr_meb04nI3G11qdp8n6o6_r1_250.gif Tumblr_meb04nI3G11qdp8n6o2_250.gif Tumblr_meb04nI3G11qdp8n6o1_250.gif Tumblr_meb04nI3G11qdp8n6o8_r2_250.gif Tumblr_meb04nI3G11qdp8n6o7_r1_250.gif Tumblr_meb04nI3G11qdp8n6o5_r1_250.gif Tumblr_meb04nI3G11qdp8n6o12_r1_250.gif Tumblr_meb04nI3G11qdp8n6o9_r1_250.gif Tumblr_meb04nI3G11qdp8n6o11_r1_250.gif ARTCEDEEEEEEES.gif 3wrwq.png 4lknol.jpg 5jhvijv.jpg tumblr_lqhljfMgzf1r29m8lo1_500.png 350px-Tinaartie.jpg Kevin-Jenna-Artie-Tina-E4-photoshoot-glee-10013766-510-383.jpg Glee-Cast-Fox-Photo-Booth-Photo-Shoot-glee-11380034-452-316.jpg Images1212.jpeg Tumblr l0w1m153rK1qa9qj5o1 400.jpg 17744 harry-shum-jr-jenna-ushkowitz-y-kevin-mchale.jpg Artie_Tina.jpg home5.jpg tumblr_l187crHBib1qzq2yso1_500.jpg Tumblr lr374kcbyJ1qbtag1o2 250.gif artina.PNG.png images-1111.jpeg images-2222.jpeg tumblr_l3qj48n73Z1qab9ruo1_500.jpg Glee_tartie_kiss.jpg Gleetartieproudmary.jpg uau.jpg|Artie and Tina kiss by the buses Glee-Promo-artie-and-tina-11373560-1065-600.jpg Gleejump5!.gif Tartie2.jpg 800px-Dream-On-artie-and-tina-12435839-1280-720.jpg Tumblr l3qj48n73Z1qab9ruo1 500.jpg Tumblr_m4mietqHjq1qe75ueo1_500.gif TartieHands.gif TartieLight up the world.jpg Tina_artie_glee_12.jpg Whywelovetartie.gif Teamsthatsupportartie.gif Tartietemplates.gif Tartiewishlist.gif Tartiemoments.gif Tartiespecialmoment.gif Tartiehandhold.gif Artinasmile.gif Tumblr m2t2xk1cIc1qb74s3o8 250.gif Artinaglance6.gif Artinaglance5.gif Artinaglance4.gif Artinaglance3.gif Artinaglance2.gif Artinaglance.gif Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0242.jpg NOH8-Campaign-artie-and-tina-9344934-480-480.jpg Artinadance.gif|Tartie dance during Feliz Navidad Tina-and-Artie-4x01-tina-cohen-chang-32180131-720-404.png 051.jpg 052.jpg 053.jpg tartie516.gif 074Artina.jpg tumblr_mhjeogOXeM1qbtag1o3_250.gif tumblr_mhjeogOXeM1qbtag1o2_250.gif tumblr_mhjeogOXeM1qbtag1o1_250.gif tumblr_mhjeogOXeM1qbtag1o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhwqvq5inu1qbtag1o2_250.gif tumblr_mhwqvq5inu1qbtag1o1_250.gif tumblr_mhwqvq5inu1qbtag1o3_250.gif tumblr_mhwqvq5inu1qbtag1o4_250.gif Will_Tartie_and_Finchel.jpg Tartie_Mash-Up.png Tina_Artie_Mercedes_Mash-Up.png Tumblr mmed92iVYo1qbtag1o2 250.gif Tumblr mmed92iVYo1qbtag1o3 250.gif Tumblr mmed92iVYo1qbtag1o1 250.gif Tumblr mmed92iVYo1qbtag1o5 250.gif Tumblr mmed92iVYo1qbtag1o4 250.gif Tumblr mmed92iVYo1qbtag1o6 250.gif Tumblr mg193au9N41ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg492aZeNh1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Doesn'tknowhowtodirectamusical tartie.gif Tumblr mos3boaRzg1qd5s0eo5 250.gif Tumblr mggasf30A11ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif tartie gobr.jpg|Tartie GOBR Worsethanfunk nightofneglect tartie.gif LOLGlee DumbMeta FourthWall8.gif artina.png img-thing -.jpg img-thingtinaandartie.jpg 0104ND4.jpg Dream-On-artie-and-tina-12435797-1280-720.jpg The-Power-of-Madonna-artie-and-tina-12067653-1280-720.jpg ArtieAndTinaGlee001.jpg tartie9876.jpg Tina-Artie-artie-and-tina-20924545-500-260.gif glee109-00656.jpg Tumblr mtrjwlkSBF1qbtag1o9 r2 250.gif Tumblr mtrjwlkSBF1qbtag1o10 r2 250.gif Tumblr mtrjwlkSBF1qbtag1o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtrjwlkSBF1qbtag1o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtrjwlkSBF1qbtag1o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtrjwlkSBF1qbtag1o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtrjwlkSBF1qbtag1o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtrjwlkSBF1qbtag1o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtrjwlkSBF1qbtag1o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtrjwlkSBF1qbtag1o1 250.gif Tina, Artie, and Blaine 5.02.jpg Artie and Tina and everyone else.jpg 1381734 10151905682467044 737839600 n.jpg Tumblr mncpio1uGQ1rz1x6uo7 250.gif Tumblr mncpio1uGQ1rz1x6uo6 250.gif Tumblr mncpio1uGQ1rz1x6uo8 250.gif Tumblr mncpio1uGQ1rz1x6uo2 250.gif Tumblr mncpio1uGQ1rz1x6uo1 250.gif Tumblr mncpio1uGQ1rz1x6uo3 250.gif Tumblr mncpio1uGQ1rz1x6uo4 250.gif Tumblr mncpio1uGQ1rz1x6uo5 250.gif TA(1).jpg tumblr_mwp5d8cY0p1qbtag1o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwp5d8cY0p1qbtag1o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwp5d8cY0p1qbtag1o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwp5d8cY0p1qbtag1o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwp5d8cY0p1qbtag1o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwp5d8cY0p1qbtag1o6_r1_250.gif Awesometina4.gif Awesometina3.gif Awesometina2.gif Awesometina.gif Tumblr myh9730ARG1s3ruepo4 250.gif tina and artie.png Tumblr n1l7y6rn8b1qbfdwvo8 250.gif Tumblr n1l7y6rn8b1qbfdwvo7 250.gif Tumblr n1l7y6rn8b1qbfdwvo6 250.gif Tumblr n1l7y6rn8b1qbfdwvo5 250.gif Tumblr n1l7y6rn8b1qbfdwvo4 250.gif Tumblr n1l7y6rn8b1qbfdwvo3 250.gif Tumblr n1l7y6rn8b1qbfdwvo2 250.gif Tumblr n1l7y6rn8b1qbfdwvo1 250.gif Tumblr n26dj9GYKZ1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n3l99yA0pK1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr_na1qqvpP7m1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_na1qqvpP7m1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_na1qqvpP7m1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_na1qqvpP7m1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_na1qqvpP7m1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_na1qqvpP7m1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_na1qqvpP7m1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_na1qqvpP7m1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples Category:Friendships